koeifandomcom-20200223-history
100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de
100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (100万人の遙かなる時空の中で, Hyakuman-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, roughly translated as "One Million People's Within a Disappearing Time") is the social game adaptation of the [[Harukanaru Toki no Naka de|first Haruka]]. Unless the player desires to make micro-transactions, the game is free-to-play for Mobage, Yahoo!Japan, or my GAMECITY users. The main story is a revised retelling of the first game's plot. The protagonist is given a minute alteration to her mission: she must assemble the Dragon God Pieces to summon the Dragon God. She and her comrades continue to foil the Demon Clan in their mission to restore peace to the parallel world's capital. Every returning romanceable male character has new scenarios exclusive to the social game. Gameplay General Players press the enter key (mobile) or left mouse click (PC) to confirm their actions in the game. The only music is Monogatari no Hajimari (main menu music), which can be turned on or off in the main menu. The game is free to play, but micro payments are given to restorative items, tickets, and avatar customization. Free players can earn many of the paid content by completing or performing well during limited events. Players can rename their protagonist yet she remains an unchangeable Akane skin. Each priestess has eight main parameters: Cards must be collected and must be assigned to each player's Attack or Defensive decks. One card can simultaneously serve in both decks as long as their Cost rating is within the avatar's current level. Cards come in three main rarity levels: Normal (N), Rare ®, and Super Rare (SR). Reserve cards can either be sacrificed in a fusion for a better card or exchanged for other consumables. If the player receives an exact duplicate of a card, they can be awakened four times (indicated by the number of +) to offer better Attack and Defense stats. Aside from using gacha points, players can participate in limited events to earn new cards. Dedicated players may receive tickets for particularly rare gacha dispensers. Players who wish to spend digital currency (Mobage Coins) can draw from the Eight Guardian roulette for precious cards. Eight Guardian cards of any rarity include a unique short voice clip. Muting the game's sound icon will not affect the voice clip since individual muting options are available per card. These messages can be heard any time the card is within the player's current inventory. Experience is earned only by completing main story events under the "Story" (物語) tab. Chapters are divided into at least four sub-sections, and players roll a dice to complete each section's progress bar. Each square has a designated effect if the priestess's party lands on it which is explained in full within the nearby help menu. A vengeful spirit appears to challenge the party once the bar peaks; its defeat secures passage onto the next sub-section/chapter. One guardian can escort the protagonist at a time. His mood affects the player's simplified battle performance against vengeful spirits. End chapter bosses may appear to trigger a singular battle sequence. If the player has befriended another player, they can be selected by the player to provide direct assistance with their current guardian. Two friends can be added per party. A priestess can use her Attack Spirit to cheer for her party. The guardians can cast magic once their Will Power gauge reaches maximum capacity. Defeating a vengeful spirit with a high Attack Spirit may reward the party with their sealed card after the battle. Exposition occurs at the beginning and end of each chapter. Once the player reaches level 15, they can choose to join a guild. Guilds unlock areas to restore a guardian's mood and to unlock special events. Protagonist naturally gather Five Elements as they wander and can dump them here to benefit the guild. Individual guilds have server rankings and rankings based on each member's contributions. Depending on the player's participation, they can be rewarded with special items. Guardian avatars can be altered within the guardian selection menu. His facial expression, attire, and avatar background can be changed, and he can carry a variety of accessories. Avatar parts can be purchased through digital currency, earned through events as a ranking or completion bonus, or given as a part of a special log-in campaign. These customizations increases the chances of triggering a guardian's special technique during battles. Certain compilation sets can increase a guardian's intimacy rating towards the priestess when used. Various items can be purchased at the shop located under the Menu tab. The commodity available to free players are crystals, which can be earned by sacrificing R cards or performing well in their guilds. Digital currency spenders can purchase exclusive holiday or character themed sets. Items can either restore the priestess's energy or spirit, assist with story or event, or be given as presents to the guardians. Personal Routes Each guardian has two major parameters for affecting their romance route: Intimate Feelings (想う心) and Heart Pieces (心のかけら). The player can find each guardian's Heart Pieces through chance. He must be the current escort when the priestess lands on the heart icon in each chapter. His romance event can be viewed once the player reaches the mandatory Intimate Feelings quota. Affection can be increased by giving him his favored present, visiting a place within the guild section, or by participating in PvP battles within the main menu. Romance routes are synonymous with main story chapters meaning the player will be unable to progress further into his default story if they fail to unlock the main story. Heart Pieces for later chapters can be collected for each guardian regardless of the player's progression into his own story. If the player has collected a guardian's Heart Pieces and tries to keep obtaining them from the same chapter, they will increase his intimacy rating by ten points. Limited time romance events offers an exclusive two or three-parter event chain. Individual character routes require the protagonist to fetch a variable number of trinkets to trigger. These trinkets are named after the Eight Symbols rather than each guardians' name. Twin character routes require the player to travel with each Four God pair individually to gather their items. Gathering enough trinkets for the focal characters' final events allows the players to view it. Additional trinkets may unlock the special event image as a R card. Akram's events are always timed campaigns. They require the protagonist to expend a separate "Spiritual Energy" (神気) parameter which only appears for his romance events. His personal story can be unlocked once the protagonist has gathered enough Demon Gems for each level. New chapters are announced with the game's updates section. The player's previous progress is saved between each campaign. If the player wishes to view an earned romance or story event again, they can do so for free through the event gallery menu. Akram's events are listed within the priestess's collection like the console games. Characters Every character and the ''Maihitoyo'' characters —sans Suefumi— return in standard character events. Various characters who made appearances in other media finally make their on-screen game debut (Kotengu, Seri, etc.). This section aims to include characters who are introduced in the social game. *Youko *Mamedamuki Differences between ports Mobage users can freely reuse and transfer their player data between the Yahoo!Japan account yet key discrepancies exist between them. *Mobage users have access to the auction. Players can post cards or items for sale and receive crystals if their post is accepted by another user. This is widely considered to be the easiest method of obtaining rare event cards for people who lucked out in the event(s). *Gift giving and receiving is exclusive to Mobage users. *GUI is slightly different between both versions. Related Media A press conference to celebrate the social game's launch was held with Naozumi Takahashi (Inori) and Souichiro Hoshi (Eisen) appearing as guests. Select Ruby Party members were identified and named for the meeting. It was the same conference which first revealed the public teaser for the then-unnamed-''Geten no Hana. ''Hyakuman-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de has had crossover bonuses with the following games or sources: Character themed desserts were produced in a collaboration with Patisserie Swallowtail. The IP was used to represent Haruka character messages for Neoromance Christmas 2012 and White Day 2013. Allusions *Timed hunts may star beasts whom debuted in later numbered titles such as the [[Kazahaya|unnamed kirin]] and Chi You. *The Tanabata event began with Beidou Xingjun and Nandou Xingjun thanking the priestess for her previous work in their realm. The younger brother thanks players on Twitter when the event ended. External Links *Official website, Mobage page, Yahoo!Japan portal *TGS 2012 promotional video *Japanese wiki Category:Company Category:Games